The Ways of Love
by JadeAshes
Summary: Who knows the ways of love? Not even Cupid, so definately not the Titan Cyborg. Love has absolutely no rules. There ain't no particular way. CJ


**The Ways of Love**

It had been a pretty quiet month. Most of the criminals were in jail. Mumbo Jumbo was taken to an asylum while Cinderblock, Plasmas, Overload and other half-way sane criminals went to prison. Jinx, Mammoth, and other juvenile delinquents were put on probation and put to work at different charity works such as the WMCA and VFW.

Since it had been so quiet, each Titan took up their individual activities. Raven went through seven to ten horror books a day, and Starfire was at the stove morning, noon, and night. Robin pored over newspapers and police reports in his constant search for Slade (seriously, that guy NEEDS a hobby), and Beast Boy took up sketching. Cyborg was the only Titan seldom found in Titan's Tower these days, as he had began helping out at the local YMCA.

_Here it comes_

Cyborg was, at the moment, teaching a group of young men basic mechanics. He didn't know, of course, that he was being observed by a celestial being.

_The thing about love_

Cupid looked down at Cyborg. _I know what's on his mind_, he thought. _But things like Love are difficult to control._ Cyborg pointed out the engine to his pupils and let them tinker for a few minutes, giving _him_ time to think about certain _things_. Cupid waved a bejeweled hand over his mirror to make it show another Titan, two to be exact, Robin and Starfire to be even more exact. The two were dancing on the roof of Titan's Tower. Cupid smiled at the image: _Love at work_.

_Love has a way to find ya'_

_Sneaks up right behind ya'_

_There ain't no particular way_

_You don't know when it's gonna_

_Come runnin' round the corner_

_There ain't no particular way_

Cupid turned back to Cyborg and saw that, to his disappointment the teen was still down in the muck.

_So don't give up—(Don't give up 'till you get your share)_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (The thing about love is it's)_

—_Is that it's everywhere_

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_There ain't no chance it won't take_

_There ain't no, no particular way_

_Hmm_, the prince murmured to himself. _His case is strange: I've never seen Love hold out this long._ Then he chuckled. _Of course, there have been stranger_, and with a wave he turned to Beast Boy and Raven. _Now _THERE'S _an interesting couple. And colorful._

Beast Boy had just knocked on a certain bird's door, and was now chewing on his fingernails. The door opened a fraction, and a face with large, violet eyes stared out. Then, before Raven could say anything, the changing planted a quick kiss on her cheek. He rapidly turned pink, and so did the bird. Then she opened the door completely and responded with a kiss of her own. _The proof that opposites attract, polar opposites they are._

_Oh, it could come so fast it fools ya'_

_Might take it's time to move ya'_

_There ain't no particular way_

_It might just drift in while you're dreaming_

_It don't sleep, always scheming_

_There ain't no particular way_

Cupid flipped back to Cyborg, who was going over the class's work before it would be dismissed.

_So, don't give up—(Don't give up 'till you get your share)_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (The thing about love is it's)_

—_Is that it's everywhere_

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_There ain't no chance it won't take_

_There ain't no, no particular way_

Cupid sighed and turned his gaze to a certain pink witch. Jinx had been assigned a job at the YMCA by the judge that had heard her case, and she was now in a starched white uniform scrubbing down the hall outside the cafeteria. She had been working there for five weeks so far, and was slowly beginning to enjoy it. Oh, she hated the work of course, but she'd made a couple of friends too. Like the cute Matthew with his cute brother Thomas. But Jinx was not dealing with boys anymore, they were uncharted and dangerous. _No more_ was what she had sworn. She had been rejected too many times.

_It comes when you least expect it—_

_When you thought you'd been rejected_

_There ain't no particular way_

He did a flip over to Speedy and Bumblebee, beginning daters. _ What a true example of the predictable type of lucky Love._

_Love ain't for just the lucky_

_It's there for everybody_

_There ain't no particular way_

Cupid looked back to the cybernetic Titan. He had dismissed his class and was currently walking down the hall on his way to lunch before going home to the Tower. Cyborg's mind was wandering down his memories of past girlfriends. There had been several when he had been completely human, like Dory-Olga Gill, Elizabeth (Lizzie) McGuire, and the top cheerleader: Bonnie Bosse. But when he became half-robot and then a Titan, girls were still plentiful. Like when he had studied at the H.I.V.E., Jinx had crushed on him and he had felt very guilty of deceiving her. Bumblebee had been his first girlfriend since the accident, but it had been a bumpy relationship with them being on different sides of the city. They had split with only their friendship remaining. Sarasm had been another love, but the two of them were split up by time itself. She had lived in three thousand BC, and that had been the end of that.

_So don't give up— (Don't give up 'till you get your share)_

_You're gonna get your share_

_The thing about love (The thing about love is that it's everywhere)_

—_Is that it's everywhere_

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

_There ain't no law it won't break_

_There ain't no chance it won't take_

_There ain't no, no particular way_

Just than Jinx pushed a big, soapy bucket of water around the corner to scrub the spot it had covered, and Cyborg, who was absorbed in his own thoughts, tripped right over it. _Ouch!_

"Ahhh!" the teenaged witch shrieked as the suds splashed down on her. The bubbles covered the floor, drenching both robot and sorceress in its wake.

_There ain't nowhere it won't hide_

_There ain't no speed it won't drive_

Cyborg stood up uncertainty. Then he noticed the young girl slipping in the suds, and the gentleman in him took over as he kindly helped her to her feet.

"Wow! I'm really sorry about that" Cyborg stuttered as he helped the ponytail-girl brush herself off. As if you can brush off water.

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_There ain't no way_

"Yeah, well, you should be." The girl straightened out her hair and stooped to pick up the now empty bucket.

"No, no, I'll get it!" and they both tugged it up and it went flying for a second time.

_Oh, there ain't no way_

The tow teens stared at the watery mess they had just added to, as if really seeing it for the first time. And they started to laugh. Soon, peals of laughter rang down the halls.

"You know" said Jinx through giggles. "I was almost done with today's work. I had thought, "_Something messy is gonna happen, Jinx, just you wait_". And it did!" And that set off another round of hysterics.

_There ain't no time_

"You know" Cyborg managed after the giggles had subsided somewhat. He took a look at his clock. "It's almost quitting time, isn't it?"

_Oh, there ain't no way_

Jinx's grin answered before her voice did. "Yep, I know a nice café down on Cheery. No time like the present", and they locked arms.

&&&&

"_And they all lived happily ever after!_ Nope, that sounds too used."

"How about this: _Night all!_"

"Yes", agrees the editor, "That will do nicely."

"Okay", responds the young writer.

Night all!

JA


End file.
